moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Steelmane Mausoleum
The Steelmane Mausoleum (Domus Defunctorum in olde tongue) is a Alterac granite mausoleum located in the backyard of the Steelmane estate'. '''It was built by ''Lord Bavarius Albrecht von Steelmane VI, son of Lord Bavarius Wolfgang von Steelmane V, when the graveyards around the local town became overcrowded. Though, strangely enough, after the construction, all blueprints and stone-workers involved in the erecting of the mausoleum never returned from the mountains, leaving the exact location a mystery. =Tomb= ---- The large, Alterac granite structure plinth and consists of symmetrical, obelisk like posts erecting from the side of the lower levels of the mausoleum, topped with a rather pointy roof used to store the first inhabitants. The base structure is moderate for the size, being about forty feet across the frame, and sixty feet in length. On each of these sides, a huge pishtaq, frames within a small iwan with two, similar shaped, arched balconies stacked on either side for decoration. Interior Decoration The interior chamber of the Steelmane Mausoleum steps beyond traditional decorative elements. Within the sacred halls rest various statues and effigies of the deceased, crafted from ivory, marble and stone, stubbed with exotic and luscious gems, both purchased and stolen from faraway lands, silver, bronze and iron armor forged from the town's finest blacksmith form around statues of knights, whom oversee the mausoleum with their neverending stone-gaze. The chamber soon splits into a larger room with three options: The flight of marble stairs leading down below, to some of the less important people of House von Steelmane and their wives, the flight of granite stairs leading to the upper levels of the mausoleum, housing the sarcophaguses of the first generation laid to rest within. On this level, there is a room in the right corner, guarded by twin iron doors, locked form the inside, a treasury of the most important items belonging to the residents upon their time of death. Mainly consisting of swords, magical tomes, staffs, shields, daggers and guns. The third option is to follow a narrow granite corridor into a smaller room behind locked stone door and iron gate, housing only three sarcophagus's with golden plaques placed above each large, marble sarcophagus. Two of the plaques hold names on them, one on the very left, housing the name," Lord Tandrious von Steelmane," and one on the far right, housing the name," Morvis von Steelmane." The middle plaque houses name," Lord Edgar von Steelmane," but the sarcophagus remains empty, lid resting along the side. The room was built to idolize the three greatest members of House von Steelmane while the mausoleum still had spots to fill, which is one of the many reasons it is so tight in security. Exterior Decoration The exterior decorations of the mausoleum are some of the finest in Gothic architecture. As the area changes, the decorations are refined proportionally. The decorative elements are result from carving elaborate decorations into the Alterac Granite during construction. Planted at the iron gate surrounding the mausoleum are two, marble gargoyles, facing one another, sporting twin stubbed ruby as eyes, so that it may appear as if the creature peers at the visiting members of House von Steelmane with eyes of hate. Above them, positioned above the door, and at the sides of the building are eight more, two for each face of the wall. All appear to be identical, and sport the same gaze of hate. The calligraphy on the gates, between the first set of gargoyles reads," Novissimus Compunctione," (Last Remorse in olde tongue). The calligraphy written by one of Lord Bavarius' great-grandchildren, centuries after his death in honor of all the residents permanently resting within. Notable Residents *''Lord Tandrious von Steelmane'' (Funeral effigy) *''Sir Morvis von Steelmane'' *''Lady Nokami von Steelmane'' *''Elza von Steelmane'' (Funeral effigy) *''Lord Bavarius Albrecht von Steelmane VI'' *''Baron Holton von Steelmane'' =History= ---- In ink, the mausoleum was built on May 24, 320 L.C., due to overpopulated local cemeteries in the towns around the mountains of where House von Steelmane called home. Those in House von Steelmane has always been known to preserve the corpses of their loved ones, to the extent where buried members of the family can almost be identified centuries later, with the belief that they may return to life and if not, it shows great respect to the person who died. Instead of the traditional way of burying the dead underground to rot twice as fast, Lord Bavarius Albrecht von Steelmane drew up plans for a grand, Gothic style mausoleum to be used for him, and for centuries after him so that the image of House von Steelmane can almost be immortal. Construction began in the early, icy months of 318 L.C., the workers living in camps provided by Lord Bavarius for the two years it was needed to construct this grand mausoleum. Strangely, no visitors were allowed, and the post was delivered and dropped off by one of Lord Bavarius' four children, while the supplies were carted off to the nearest town and picked up by a fortunate stonemason. The last of the letters from the stonemasons arrived to their boxes by the end of May, before all the builders mysteriously vanished. Lord Bavarius, due to his titles and coin, mentioned they probably succumbed to a blizzard or landslide, and it was left to fade away as time waned. Category:The Steelmane Gang Category:Graveyards